Perfectly Miserable
by Legendary Myth
Summary: Izaya made a deal and to his surprise lost it... now what will happen? what will be the outcome? and how will Shizuo be able to help him as he himself is drowned in his sorrows. Rated M just to be safe and for later chapters. R & R
1. Chapter 1

**Yay~ so this is my first Shizaya fanfiction. hope you guys like it. **

**Izaya: really... you guys make me and Shizu-Chan do dirty stuff and get likes... how cute**

**Shizuo: Tsk... i hate that flea**

**Me: aw come on you both everybody love you.**

**Izaya: y'know nobody reads whats written in bold and nobody cares for your personal script.**

**Me: Izaya~~ T.T u meanie... i will make you suffer in later chapters bwahahahahahahha**

_**i don't own Durarara i wish i did. =) **_

_**comment and rate.**_

_**enjoy!**_

Chapter 1:

-Shizuo's POV-

The gleaming light of the sun forced me to jump out of the hot bed and face the cruel world. My feet touched the warm floor. Summer was at its peak. It was the mid of July and it felt as if sun would just come and sit in Ikebokuro. I yawned. My hair was messed up and streaks of sweat had conquered my entire face. Since I was sleeping shirtless so even my body was sweating. It was nearly like I had taken a bath in my own sweat. I looked up at the fan which was moving with the speed of the turtle. "Damn" I whispered. Life was never easy for me. Everyday I tried to control the monster that was inside of me but no luck. I really had anger management issues. I went to the bath room.

I turned on the shower and started taking a bath. Glimpse of my past started running in my mind as the cold water tried to sooth me. "Kasuka" I whispered to my self. My brother was an actor. The only thing I liked about him was that he wasn't scared of me. I loved him. Even now I do but sometimes I just feel he doesn't need me… of course he doesn't- why would a really rich actor who is loved by everybody need his old brother who is basically poor and is a monster. In fact, it wasn't just him it was with everybody. No body liked me or cared for me so it didn't matter whether I died or lived. I tried to clear off my mind. "Huh" I sighed. I turned the shower off.

I came out of the bath room and proceeded towards where my bartender suit was hanged. "Damn" the only reason I wore them was because I want Kasuka to know that I didn't break his promise and am still a bartender even though that _flea_ made me lose my job. Flea… Izaya… by just thinking about his name makes me want to run and kill him. He's the one who made my life miserable. Because only after I met him various gangs started attacking me for no reason. And then because of him I had to go to jail but then got out when found innocent. But to my relief the flea left the town. And I was glad until some weeks ago I saw him with the same black pent and shirt and the same smirk on his face. Got me so angry I just want to punch him and kill him.

I wore the clothes and stood in front of the mirror. I brushed the blonde hair off my eyes. I then went towards the fridge and the only thing that was there was an apple. All of the money I got from my boss was given back to him by me. This was because I had to pay for all the vending machines and the traffic signs I break every day. So, long story short, I was broke and miserable. I took the apple and left my one room apartment. As I went out I saw Tom who was my boss and I basically am his body guard and we collect debts. "Yo! Shizuo" he spoke out. "Morning" I replied. "So anything new, boss?" I looked towards him. "Yeah! The police just came to me saying that you on the whole now need to pay 276,000 yens! What a relief!" he said with a bad poker face. "Anything else?" I turned my head away. I was really tensed… 276 thousand yens were too much… even if I work my whole life I won't be able to pay my debt. I even had to give rent for the apartment I live in. "Damn" I thought. "Actually no..." Tom's voice broke my chain of thought. "Okay…" I said and left waving good bye at him. I knew he was tensed about me but I really didn't matter as even a strong person like him couldn't help me get out of this state of mine.

"Heiwajima-san" I heard a voice from behind. "Damn" I thought. I turned around to see who it was. It was the same girl with the glasses and a weird hairstyle- Sonohara Anri. "Tsk- what do you want?" I said. I was annoyed. I didn't want to meet any body. Especially not a girl who is emotionless and has huge body parts… I turned my face away. "H-Heiwajima-San… I was wondering if you know where I would find a person name Orihara Izaya!" I got angry 'why would she ask me about the flea I hate the most?' I thought. "No" I replied to her. "O-okay" she bowed and left. I was still pissed. I hated that flea and I didn't care whether he dies or lives then why do people associate _him _with me?

As I kept on moving I saw a very maddening sight. Izaya. It was him. I saw him. He was somewhat of the height of 5'9" whereas I stood at the height of 6'1" still that flea always tried to irk me and kill me. Got me angry as hell. He was still in his black fur coat. His shirt tucked in his pants- both black. His hair was also black and spiky. "Shizu-chan" he finally spoke out with the same cunning accent of his. Though his voice was clear and sweet but it still infuriated me. "Iiiizaaayaaaaaa~~~" I screamed. "Ne~ Shizu-chan, what happened? Are you mad at me"? Of course I was mad at him. He single handedly ruined my entire life and he asks am I mad at him. "Shizu-chan… " He got quiet. "What do you want?" I said. "I have a favor to ask…" then there was complete silence. I didn't know what favor he wanted but whatever it was I wasn't interested.

_**Sorry for the short chapter. but i was really tired. If u want me to continue to tell me in the comments :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_**Thank you for all of your reviews :)**_

_**and if there's any problem with the story or the description, do tell me. please no hate comments.**_

_**and i do not own Durarara... (I wish i did :P ) **_

-Authors POV -

Shizuo started moving after Izaya. He couldn't help but to notice the thin figure moving rather jumping in front of him. His legs long and very touchable. _Touchable? _Shizuo thought to himself. He never had seen the flea from this way in fact he never had seen the flea with this much of concentration. "Ne~ Shizu-chan" Izaya finally broke the silence. "Hm…" this was all Shizuo replied because Shizuo couldn't get his eyes off the fragile and petite figure in front of him. He just wanted to hold him tight in his arms. "Are you wondering what I might ask you off…?" Izaya twirled and faced Shizuo, his lustful crimson eyes fixed on Shizuo. "Um- yeah… whatever!" he replied facing towards the ground.

Izaya was still staring at Shizuo. His beautifully combed hair looked even more gorgeous when the air ran through them. Izaya was jealous of even the air because it could caress his Shizu-chan whereas he's just stand there watch Shizuo fade into the darkness. "Shizu-chan" his voice was low and soft not the usual cunning one. Shizuo looked up at him. Izaya noticed Shizuo's his honey brown eyes made Izaya's heart pump faster. A streak of sweat ran through his forehead. _No I don't love him._ Izaya thought to himself trying to get Shizuo off of his mind. "Let's go to my place…" he spoke out. Shizuo nodded and left. As both of them reached Izaya's house, Shizuo saw his sisters getting dressed and Namie too. _What's going on here? _Shizuo thought to himself. Izaya pointed towards a couch and gestured Shizuo to sit on it. He then sat beside him. "So what favor you wanted to ask me…?" Shizuo spoke out.

"Well Shizu-chan…" there was a slight pause. Shizuo kept looking straight into Izaya's eyes. His striking scarlet eyes. "I want-" his words were stopped by another pair of lips. Izaya got startled. He pushed Shizuo back. Shizuo looked towards him, confused. "Shizu-chan don't play with me…" Shizuo held him by his wrist and forced him close to himself. "Heiwajima Shizuo… Stop it…" _SMACK! _A slap was landed on Shizuo's face. His cheeks red. "Um- Shizu-" Shizuo stood up, he had never been this embarrassed in his life. though he could easily kill the flea right now but he didn't feel like it and left. The only thing he could hear was Izaya calling for him.

Shizuo took out a cigarette from his pocket. He lit it and started smoking. _Why? _This was all he could think of. He was a monster and not even a person like Izaya would like a monster. Of course why would he? He loved humans not monsters. Shizuo walked beside the roads. He no longer cared for what happened around him. _Damn_ he thought. _What was I thinking? _His steps got fast. As he reached his home he saw Kasuka sitting there. _Maybe this could cheer me up_ he thought. "Yo!" Shizuo waved a Kasuka. "Hey…" Kasuka's voice a clear and his expressions bland. This got Shizuo angry that why does Kasuka behave like this.

Shizuo sat beside him. "Go change…" he spoke out. _Tsk. _Shizuo stood up and paced towards the bathroom. He took off his clothes. His nicely build body now was exposed. He turned on the shower and started taking a bath. After a while, he came with a half-sleeved blue shirt with jeans. "So why did you come here?" Shizuo was puzzled, because his brother had never come to him after he got his fame. "I just wanted to tell that I'm going back to mom and dad for the week… you want to join me?" his eyes looked towards me. "Um… what can I say?" Shizuo was confused. He though wanted to go out of this hellhole, but still didn't want to leave because the only friends he ever had were here like Celty, Tom… though he had only two friends but this was enough for him and the thing that got him even more angry was that why didn't his mom call him? As being the elder one, his mom had to first call him and then Kasuka. _Ugh_. "I'll pass…" Shizuo finally spoke out. "Okay" Kasuka said as he stood up and went towards the door. "Don't you want to stay?" Shizuo said. "I'll pass" Kasuka said sarcastically and left.

_Damn. _This day was bad luck day for Shizuo. At first he has nothing to do, then he finds the flea a bit cute and tries to kiss him and ends up being slapped and in the end, his brother hates him. _This day couldn't get any worse._ He received a call from Tom. "Hey?" Shizuo picked up. "Shizuo… um… I'm really sorry but the police want you to pay all the debts by Saturday… or else they'd arrest you and make you serve them for money…." _Damn. _"Okay… I'll see what I can do…" today was Thursday and he needed to find money and fast. He could ask for a loan from the dollars but then again he'd have to pay it. Life was throwing serious lemons at him. And right now he wished he wasn't even born.

To end the tension he went outside. There he found Celty.

"Hey…"

[_Hey… Shizuo… long time no see, how are you?_] She typed.

"Not feeling very good…" Shizuo looked towards the ground.

[_Why?_] Though she didn't have a face but Shizuo could feel that she was tensed.

Shizuo then explained whatever happened to him.

[_That's sad… __L_]

"But oh well, I'll pull myself out of this mess" Shizuo gave a smile. Celty knew this was a fake smile. It had more pain in it than relieve.

[_Take care…_] She typed.

"Bye" and by that Shizuo left. He for some reason didn't want to meet anybody. He took out his mobile and started looking for someone who'd actually help him. He paused at the name of Kasuka. _No, he never would. _He thought. _If he were to help me, he already would've a long time ago._ Shizuo again out the mobile back in his pocket. And started walking again. He looked up at the sky. _God really loves to play with me._ He closed his eyes. A figure came in front of him. He had black spiky hair and red eyes… _flea_? He thought. _Why would I think of that flea? I hate him. And one day I will kill him. He will rot in hell. _Shizuo was ranting in his head.

"Yo~ Shizuo…" it was Shinra. A scientist, rather an underground doctor who lived with the black headless rider, Celty. He had dark brown hair, spiky till his shoulders and usually wore a lab coat. But today he was wearing a tuxedo. "Hey…" Shizuo looked towards him head to toe when finally his honey eyes stopped and he was looking straight into the grey eyes. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Home and you?" Shizuo replied. "You mean you don't know?" Shizuo was alert now. "Why?" he asked. "Here let me take you there." Shinra held Shizuo's arm and started walking briskly.

They reached a hall. It was decorated. "Where are we…?" he asked. "Why don't you look for yourself…?" Shinra said. There then came Kururi and Mairu. "Shizuo-san…" Mairu says. "You're here…". They smiled. "Why?" Shizuo asked. "Why aren't you here for Izaya-nii's engagement?" they replied. Shizuo was shocked to hear this news. "Yeah~ that's why he called you at our place… but you left" she said. "Um… no I have work to do so I must be leaving…" As he turned around he saw Izaya with another, he tried not to notice them and left.

_

_**Sorry for the cliffhanger :P**_

**Izaya: T_T you meanie i would never leave Shizu-chan for another...**

**Shizuo: Why am i so miserable?**

**Me: Shizu-love read the story's name again**

**Shizuo: per~fec~tly~ miserable... woah... but why can't anybody else be miserable?**

**Me: Cuz you're cute! *Hugs shizuo***


End file.
